


A Worrisome Problem

by 1Storywriter1



Series: An Amazing And Marvelous Duo [11]
Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Moon Knight (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Carol Danvers is a Mess, F/M, Jessica Drew knows what's up, Marc Spector is a Good Bro, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Quill is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, maybe...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Storywriter1/pseuds/1Storywriter1
Summary: After Peter and Carol have a pretty big fight, things start to seem a little uncertain between the two.Their friends decide to jump in and help them out.Hopefully it works...





	A Worrisome Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Next story.  
This one definitely isn't all fun and happiness like my other ones usually are, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway :)

**Avengers** ** Tower...**

Quill and Jessica gave each other worried looks. They thought this... complicated problem would blow over after a day or so, but it had not. At all. The two Avengers were watching their closest friends, Peter Parker and Carol Danvers, currently giving each other the cold shoulder. The two were sitting on opposite sides of the room, avoiding making eye contact in whatever way they could. They'd been like this for a few days now, and it was starting to concern and wear down on their teammates.

This silent treatment had started a few days ago (as earlier stated). The team had been in a fight with A.I.M., and there were some choices made that Peter hadn't agreed with. Those choices were blowing up the base, and leaving Tony behind. Sure, the iron Avenger had told them to do this, and he had gotten out, but it was the _possibility _that he couldn't that had unnerved Peter so much. So once they arrived back at the Tower, the wallcrawler let it all out...

**The argument...**

Spidey marched off the quinjet, and it was quite obvious he was extremely annoyed. The other Avengers on the mission; Jessica, Quill, Carol and Steve, weren't quite sure how to discuss it with him without making it worse, until Steve decided to throw all risks to the wind and deal with it.

"What's on your mind, son?" Captain America asked Spider-Man. He knew that Peter liked it when Steve called him that, probably made him feel like they had a mentor and protogee relationship or something. Unfortunately, that didn't work, and Peter may have turned around a bit too fast, throwing his limbs around weirdly, not that anyone would point it out.

"What's on my mind Steve?" This definitely wasn't good. Everyone knew Peter only busted out the first names like that if he was being really friendly or supportive, although he still usually used nicknames for these circumstances, or he was _really _angry. "What do you think's on my mind?! No matter what way you look at it, we just straight up _left _Tony there with no help, and we don't know what'll happen!"

"It's going to be fine, Peter", the ww2 veteran soothed trying to calm the younger hero.

"And if it's not? _We _left him to die then. _YOU _left him to die."

At this point, Carol decided to try and diffuse the situation. "C'mon Peter, just calm down a little, Tony's gonna fly around the corner any moment now."

This only seemed to make the webslinger angrier though, with him strangling out his next sentence, trying not to yell. "Were you not listening, _Carol, _we _left _him out at that base with _no _help, _no _communications and _no _way to get out. If he can't get out, that's it."

Carol felt herself getting slightly annoyed now, Peter was literally denying everyone else's points at this point. "He's gonna get out, Peter. He's escaped far worse. Remember the mission on Sakaar?"

Behind the mask, Peter's face was currently cycling through a dozen different emotions. Finally, he spoke, balling his fist at his sides, finding it really hard to keep himself from going off. "Oh yeah, the Sakaar job. The mission I wasn't ON! Speaking of, how come I never get asked to go on those missions? You guys know I'm capable, but it's always the same people, never me. Even on _this _planet I'm barely put on anything, only when the heavy hitters aren't available am I asked. What does that make me, huh? The Avengers house maid?"

Despite the odd and slightly comedic comparison, noone said anything. Both Caps slightly shifted where they were standing, while Quill and Drew looked around awkwardly.

"I'm wating", Spidey shot, not hiding his anger anymore. 

"That's unfair Peter", Carol started after a minute. "You know the people who've been to space before would work better out there, and we always ask you to go on missions around here."

"No you don't!" Spider-Man half shouted, clearly exasperated. "Every big mission it's you, Steve, Tony, Hulk and sometimes Ant Man or Thor! You only get me when it's in the local area!"

"That's complete bull!" Carol exclaimed, "What do you call all the HYDRA and A.I.M. missions then?"

"Like I said earlier, noone else was available."

The half-kree rubbed her face, letting out an extremely annoyed groan. "What do you want us to do Peter. Huh? Want us to just let you on the missions when there are stronger, more suited people ready to go? Is that what you want?"

With that said, Peter ripped off his mask, unveiling his furious expression. "Is that what you think of me, _Carol_? You think I'm not good enough?"

When he said that, Carol's face softened up a little bit, a slight look of hurt appearing now. "Peter, I wouldn't think that. Why would you-"

"Don't", he interrupted, his eyes becoming slightly watery. "Don't lie to me. Just admit it. Admit you think I'm just that guy, the one who's only here for just in case scenarios. The weak link. Admit that I'm just the guy who makes you all look good 'cause I'm the only one who bothers looking out for the little guys."

Carol was trying to process everything Peter had just said, and could feel tears on the verge of spilling out. _How could he even THINK I'd view him like that? _she thought. "Peter, I-I-"

He didn't let her finish though, taking the hesitation as the only answer he needed. It proved enough, that his suspicions were right. He scoffed, and turned around to leave, pulling his mask on and jumping off the side of the building, swinging away. Once he was far enough away, he let himself let his emotions run free, tears streaming down his face. How could Carol think that little of him? After everything he's done, all he's suffered. He could admit, although quite depressingly, he had probably suffered far worse than the others had, but that didn't matter right now. He knew his place now. Just that happy go lucky guy to keep the kids interested. He decided, right then and there, that he was going to quit, screw the others. They don't care about him, why should he? 

Back with Carol, things were going just as badly as they were with Peter. Carol blinked her eyes hard, trying to stop anything from coming out. She tried to let out a deep breath, but found it just stop halfway and instead turn into a sob. She quickly covered her mouth, and made a beeline to her room. As fast as she was going, she realised the tears were about to come hard and fast, so the woman tried to turn away from the others, trying to hide what was happening, but they knew. Quill quietly said something to Jessica, then took off over the city. Steve figured he wouldn't be any help, just that he'd make it worse, and elected to just leave the two women. Once he was gone, Jess went up to Carol, attempting to comfort her best friend.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay, Carol", she soothed, putting her hand on the other woman's shoulder. "Peter just needs some time to cool down. I bet the moment Tony gets back he'll jump back through the window all happy like, and kiss you and apologise for that."

Carol turned to her friend, showing that the tears were still coming; "Will he though? And I don't think he's the one who needs to apologise."

Jessica gave her friend a quizzical look. "Of course he does! Just because he's a good guy doesn't mean he can just say stuff like that. Plus, you don't believe any of that anyways."

When Carol remained silent, Jess took that as a bad sign. "You don't _actually _think that, do you."

The space captain just screwed her eyes shut and looked down.

"Oh, come on Carol! You don't! You're just letting it get to you, because you were both getting emotional."

"I'm not sure, Jess. Because I don't know. I don't _want _to know if i think that. But I'm scared, because I'm pretty sure a small part of me, deep down, _does _think he's not as strong as the rest of us."

Jessica couldn't help but let a worried look float across her face. Surely Carol doesn't believe that, right?

**Present...**

With that all said and done, the next few days hadn't gone so great. Both Peters were gone the rest of the day, night _and _morning, and when they finally came back, Peter instantly went to his room, speaking and looking at noone on the way, while Quill explained what Peter had decided, and how he _just _got Peter out of quitting. That had worried everyone a fair bit. On the other hand, Tony had got back too. He regrouped a few hours after everyone else looking a little bruised, but otherwise okay. When he found out why everyone was so glum, he said he'd have a talk to Peter when he could.

Despite what most people and media would say, Tony did care quite a lot for everyone in his life. Of course his daughter Morgan came first, but he always had viewed Peter as a sort of son to him, even if they both approached things completely different. This recent argument he missed had reminded him that the kid felt the same way. 

Back onto Peter though, in the days since the fight, Peter had spoken to nobody except Quill and Tony, and had a breif talk to his female opposite of the team. Nothing between him and Carol though. He knew someone probably viewed it as childish, but he didn't care. He wasn't the one who thought so little of the other, so why should he have to be the one to do everything? Peter felt the _tiniest _bit better when he'd seen Stark had got back, but that happiness quickly disappeared again when he remembered where the iron Avenger had been.

On Carol's end, things were about just as bad. Sure, she still talked to most of the others a fair bit, but whenever she saw Spidey that would all change. She'd become silent, shifting and looking around awkwardly, trying not to draw any attention. The others were quick to notice this however, and tried to get Carol to say or do something, but every time she refused, saying she'd only make it worse.

Back to the present now though, where the story started, and the tense feelings was starting to reach an intolerable level. Quill and Jessica were trying to silently figure something out to no avail, and catching on to their silent conversation, Peter gave them a look and left. Carol slightly watched him leave, and the other two Avengers quickly made their way over to the half-kree.

"Carol, we really think you need to say something to Peter", Quill said to the woman.

"What is there to say? I messed up and I can't get around that", she said with clear uncertainty in her voice.

Jessica heard the uncertainty, and continued off from Quill. "You won't be the only one speaking. Quill's been talking about it with Peter, and apparently he's been thinking of a few things to say as well." 

Carol slightly relaxed to that, thinking that meant Peter had probably been feeling the same way she has. In the end, she decided to go along with what they were saying. "...fine. I'll say something, but I just have to go out for a bit, then I'll come back and say something."

The former guardian and Spiderwoman smiled at their friend, and went on to do who knows what while Carol left the Tower.

**Hell's Kitchen...**

Carol arrived at her destination, and started looking for who she was after. It didn't take her long. She guessed he saw her and set up a close meeting spot to talk. The person in discussion here is Marc Spector, Moon Knight, and currently, someone who's turned out to be quite a good friend to Carol. The space captain landed next to him, a little uncertain with how she could talk about this.

Like Jessica, Marc easily saw the uncertainty, and felt himself grow a little worried. "Is something wrong Carol?"

The woman smiled to herself. Despite the raspy and slightly creepy voice, it was one she had grown happy to hear, and the fact he could already tell she was upset made her slightly happy he could understand her. "Yeah, something's wrong Marc."

"Do you want to... _talk _about it?"

"If that's okay."

"Of course it is", the white-clad vigilante cheerfully said, sitting on the edge of the building. Cheerfully might be a stretch though, since the man always sounded angry, but Carol could tell he was going for cheery.

"Well", Carol started, a little unsure of how this would go. "I had... had a really big fight with someone I really care about, and I'm pretty sure we were not right on both ends, but I think our relationship may have been ruined. I don't really know what to do."

Despite the mask, Carol was sure there was a confused look in Moon Knight's eye. She could understand why, seeing what he was like, most people probably didn't want to be around him. She was happy he would at least try to understand and help her.

After a few minutes of deep thought, the vigilante spoke. "I.. I don't really have much experience in the way I'm sure your relationship with this person is, but I guess the one thing you need to do would be to talk to each other. Have you done that?"

"No. I'm not-not sure what I could say to make things better. There were some points made last time, and I think I might believe them a little. I'm pretty sure I'd only make things worse."

There was another long silence as the Knight thought again. Again, he finally spoke up. "I believe that you're gonna have to risk it Carol. There will probably be things said that neither of you like and you won't have any say in that. Just tell this person what you believe, and hopefully it will work out."

Carol thought about this advice for a moment, and concluded it was pretty much the only way she could save her relationship with Peter. When she went to leave, she gave Marc a quick hug, thanking him for the advice and went to find Peter.

As luck would have it, Peter had gone out to find Carol, knowing he couldn't wait any longer. So just when Carol had left the Kitchen, she ran into Spidey. They both landed on a nearby roof, and waited for the other to speak first. Eventually, that burden fell to Peter.

"Well, first off", he started, shifting around a little awkwardly, "I just wanted to say... sat that I'm so-"

"Don't apologise", Carol interrupted. "If anything, I should apologise. Or maybe neither of us should, we were both wrong with that fight."

The spider hero nodded. "I was being childish back then. I was just- I was just worried. Obviously Tony was gonna come back, but I just couldn't help but think he might not. Tony's been there for me in some tough times, and then when he needs me, I wasn't there." 

There was a breif pause in the conversation as they both let that sink in, and eventually Carol broke the silence. "I think you were right though Peter."

"What about?"

"When you said that I... I thought you weren't as strong as some of us." Peter lowered his head, while Carol finished her thoughts. "But I know _why _I think that. There's the obvious reason as in what _I _can do, but that's not the one that makes me think that. The main reason I think that about you is because I don't want to risk something happening to you, because I care about you more than anyone else, because I... I _love _you Peter Parker."

Peter's head instantly shot up, his eyes meeting Carol's. He looked at her showing no emotions for a moment, processing what she had just said, and then rushed in and pulled her into an embrace. "I love you too, Carol Danvers. More than anything else in this world, or any other. I love you."

With their true feelings being shown off now, Peter took off his mask and pulled Carol into a loving and passionate kiss, to which she gratefully returned. They continued it for a long while, finally stopping once they were on the verge of passing out. Once they recovered they did it again. And again and again. Before they knew it, it became more than just kissing, with them lowering themselves down, pants being slid down, and certain parts entering private places. And without realising, the two lovers found themselves committing the act. On a roof. They didn't care though, and just did it, saying those three words to each other over and over again. Eventually, the act was finished, and they just lay there for a while, content to just be together. When they got up again, they shared one more kiss and then made their way back to the Tower together.

**Avengers Tower...**

Quill and Jessica were sitting in an awkward silence while they waited for their two friends to return. Sure, they were alright friends despite some of the things they'd done (more, what Quill had done), but they couldn't find it in themselves to start a conversation. So they just sat there, extremely anxious for the two heroes to return. After waiting for a while longer they finally heard the familiar sounds of Spidey's webs, and saw the familiar glow Captain Marvel had while she flies. The two Avengers quickly got up to greet their friends, and shared a collective sight of relief when they saw the faces and body language of the other two.

"Am I safe to say you guys figured it out?" Jessica said once they'd all reached each other.

Carol and Peter looked at each other for a quick moment, then replied almost in sync. "Yes."

"You needed to ask?" Quill said with a raised eyebrow. "I thought the hand holding would give it away."

When he said that, the spider and captain looked down, and saw that they definitely were without realising, and quickly untangled their hands, their faces blushing brightly. Jessica laughed before speaking again. 

"I'm just so glad you guys figured it all out. I don't think I could've dealt with another day of you two sad sacks going around."

There were chuckles all around for the remark, and after some more small talk, they four friends parted ways, except for the couple, who stayed together.

"What now?" Carol asked once they were alone. "What's next for this amazing and marvelous duo we make?"

"I don't know", Peter replied after a quick think. "I don't care what happens, as long as I'm with you."

Carol smiled at the honest answer. She was happy to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes this story.  
Really hope you guys enjoyed this. It's probably more emotional (maybe, depending on how you take it) than my other stories have been, so I hope that part of the story is okay.
> 
> Until next time :)


End file.
